1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image forming devices for displaying and forming an image. The invention includes both apparatus for and method of forming an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A facsimile or the type of digital copying machine known as an office automation apparatus has a display section for displaying images and a recording section for printing the images as a hard copy. Also, most computer systems include an output display or an output printer as a terminal device.
A problem exists, however, in that the flickering of the displayed image excessively fatigues the operator's eyes since output displays as man-machine interfaces mainly are CRTs or the like.
Furthermore, it is a problem that the construction of the system is complicated since the display section and the record section or the output display and the output printer are independent.